The Imminent Death of Foxface
by The Phoenix Spirit
Summary: The story of Foxface before her death toward the end of the 74th annual Hunger Games, and her unusual ally. "How can I win?"
1. Chapter 1

A cannon fires. I'm growing to love that sound more and more, but I know what this could mean. If it's not Cato or Katniss, I will absolutely have no chance. The last time I snooped in on Katniss, she and Peeta were being the cozy couple in a cave, and Peeta was clinging to life. I can easily take him.

Then there's Thresh. I stole his knife the other day so he has nothing but his brute force. I've been practicing throwing his knife. I imagine my targets are the necks of my fellow tributes. Cato needs to be dead. He's too strong. I was hoping Katniss would come across him. Maybe they would both wind up killing each other so I don't have to. The sky turns black. The gamekeepers must be playing with the sky. I look in the sky and I see…Thresh.

I don't know what to think. I hope it was Cato who killed him. Katniss wouldn't dare hunt Thresh unless… Peeta was well enough to come with her.

Tears are falling down my face. I can only think of my chances. It's me against Cato, Katniss and Peeta. A fully recovered Peeta.

I need to check their cave. If Peeta is still sick, and Katniss just killed Thresh, then she probably is under attack, so maybe I can attack her to. But she may be expecting visitors.

I can't think straight. I dig myself a hole in the ground near the bushes and try to sleep but I'm shaking; I'm trembling. If I go against those three I'm not winning. I can't sleep. I pack my stuff and find myself at the nightlock tree. If I'm going to die it might as well be quick and painless. I pick some off the bush. The fact that they're in my hands makes my knees buckle. I'll keep these with me, close by me.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to cross the river to get to the Twelve's cave. It's pitch black out. I know this is when Cato does his hunting, but the last time I checked he was still camping out near the cornucopia. I can't face Cato one on one. Never. How could I possibly kill him if it came down to that? I lose myself in thought until I feel ice cold water in my shoes. It shocks me and I think I may have made a "yelp!" noise. But I stay in the same spot for a good 5 minutes, ducking. No one comes. I'm safe.  
I hop from rock to rock as usual to get to the other side. I'm less afraid of this noise because you can hear the rocks in the water being tossed around. I walk a half an hour until I reach the cave. I see Peeta on guard. His leg is wrapped up but he is relatively fine. My worst nightmare.  
How can I do this? How can I win these games if I'm up against the strongest player Cato, and a powerful duo? I'm shaking again, and I end up crying. Again. But I try to stay quiet. Peeta is only 300 feet away from me. The night and the trees protect me from his eyes, which is good.  
I'm starving. I have no food left, except the berries. I'm going to die anyway. I can't do it. There's no way I can do it. I thought maybe a sponsor would give me something by now but I guess it's too late. I bet if Cato was dead and not Thresh I would have gotten something already.  
Suddenly I become crazed. I'm not myself. I'm a ravaging animal. I pull the berries out from my hand and stuff them in my mouth. I'm about to swallow when I hear a Jabberjay. It's like my pet Jabberjay, Finch, at home. I remember the purpose of winning; I want to go home.  
I cough them up. I run another 200 feet from where I was. The saliva in my mouth builds up and I spit. I vomit. I do everything I can to get the Nightlock out of my mouth. I even drink from a nearby pond. I'm not dead so I guess the berries only work if you fully swallow them. I fall to the floor. I sprawl out above dead leaves, and grass. If someone wants to kill me now, it would be the perfect chance.


	3. Chapter 3

After I'm all done crying, I realize where I am again. For a second I felt like I was back home, under my maple tree. Sadly it's not my reality. The hunger inside me is stronger than ever before. I stab a fish from the river. Raw food is better than no food at all. I do my best to make a fillet out of the fish and wash all the blood out into the river. As the red water flows away from me it reminds me of the blood of the dead tributes after the cornucopia.

Clove had dumped a body into the river. She couldn't even leave the body in peace. She had to destroy it even more. I couldn't make out whose body it was. The corpse's parents now get a watery body battered by cloves knife and river rocks. How sadistic! How evil! Thinking about it more makes me breathe heavily. I remember my reaction. Just after the blood bath: thankful to be alive; sorry for the dead. I couldn't even get myself together. Shaking. Couldn't catch my breath. Blood from another on my hands.

I don't want to think about the girl I killed, but I do. Now the tears flow from my eyes more than ever. I learn to do what are now my daily tasks while crying. I eat my fish, find plants to eat, and climb trees for bird eggs. When I'm in the tree I spot Cato, and he shouts "Come on to the ground. I wanna have a talk!".

I see his knife in one hand and his spear in the other. I'm frozen in place.


	4. Chapter 4

My hope is Katniss will hear him and shoot him but were out of shouting distance, and the birds are abnormally noisy today or maybe it's because I'm in the trees. I take

out the berries and hold it so he can see. "No, no don't!"

He throws his spear in the river. What is he doing? He can't want to make an alliance.

"Please just come down. You and I both know we can't win standing alone against 12".

"What do you want? Use me as an ally then kill me the second 12 is dead!"

"We need to get them out of the way. If you kill yourself with those berries you and I have no chance of winning.

"I can't promise you anything after 12 dies but if you team with me I promise, you will be safe and your stomach will be full. You need me and I need you. I have no clue

about this arena. After Clove got attacked her last words were about you. You're the trickster that could win this all!

Is this true? Did Clove really think of me that highly? I have to make a decision.

"Fine, but the second I feel threatened by you the berries are coming out."

I go down to meet my new ally. Cato.

"You hungry?" he asks.

"Yeah"

He hands me a fully cooked gosling. "There's more where that came from". He turns away from me smiling. I can't tell if his grin is safe or sadistic. I don't want this alliance

to last more than it has to. I make the first initiative.

"We'll attack at night they won't move from the cave until one of us is dead." I say.

"A cave! Cowards! Staying hidden till were both dead!"

"Well that was my strategy, but I must admit that I have to get my hands dirty to win."

He's giggling. "Oh I saw you get your hands dirty at the cornucopia. The girl from 4. I must thank you. She would have had no chance of winning. I would have wound up babysitting her. Her name was -"

"– don't tell me her name." I'm all cried out but the pain is still in my eyes. He sees and shuts up. For an hour we walk without talking. We agreed to head straight for the

cave but from behind not head on. After a while he starts talking about district 2. I almost feel safe in his words. He starts treating me as an equal, a friend. But there's no

time for friendship. He knows that to. He's just letting the time pass. We head to the edge of the cave. We hear Katniss and Peeta talking.

"Shh!" he says to me. His face turns from friendly to anger. It's the face I saw on him when he killed the district 3 boy. He motions me and silently we climb on the roof of

their cave. We duck for 2 hours then we see both Katniss and Peeta walk out. "You gather. I hunt", Katniss says. We wait a few minutes before we whisper.

"I get Katniss. You get Peeta" he says to me. "Go behind him and attack. Do you know how to throw that knife?"

"Yeah I've been practicing…thinking of you."

He giggles and smiles at me. "I'll get her with my knife". He pulls out a knife but it looks more like a blade. We split up. I walk ever so slowly until I can see Peeta.

I'm behind a tree. He's rubbing his legs. He's sitting down on leaves. I bet he's faking his health for Katniss's sake. Now is the time. Right after I kill Peeta I will run for my

life. I'm crying again, but I tell myself to shut up. No use in an attack if he can hear me. I ready my legs to run. My knife in hand. This is the moment. The moment when I kill

another. The capitol audience is probably shaking in their 10 inch boots, cheering for me, or for him. I bet the capitol is just gushing over this District 12 romance stuff. Im

about to go.

All of a sudden I hear running about 500 feet to the right of me. From a distance I can see Cato running away. He looks at me while he's running. He just shrugs. For a

second im stiff. Did Katniss see him? I don't have time to think. He must have trapped me! No he can't be that dumb. I hear Katniss calling for Peeta but she is calm. She is

close, and she alternates saying his name with whistling. Then I hear her start to yell for him. This all happens in about 5 seconds. I can see her now. Her bow in hand. I

don't wanna die from her arrow.

What was I thinking? I was never going to win this thing anyway. I'm not a killer, and I'm sorry for the killing I've done. I say loud enough so it can be recorded

"I love you Mom, Dad, sis, Grandma, Finch. Everything is ok. I'm at peace."

I don't think Katniss or Peeta hear me. Then I say

"This is the HUNGER Games isn't it?"

With a heavy heart. I take the berries out and swallow them whole. My mind goes dark and I drop to the floor. *Boom*. A Cannon Fires.


End file.
